A Surprise From Yore
by CrashxxBurn
Summary: Cora comes to Sunnydale in search of her brother, Spike, to warn him that their sire, Drusilla, is coming after him to kill him. She’s also heard some interesting rumors involving Spike and the slayer and wants to see if they’re true. She doesn’t count on
1. Story Info, Profiles, Chapter List

**A Surprise From Yore**

Timeline: Season 6, begins at Bargaining Part 1

Year: 2000 - 2001

Plot description: Cora comes to Sunnydale in search of her brother, Spike, to warn him that their sire, Drusilla, is coming after him to kill him. She's also heard some interesting rumors involving Spike and the slayer and wants to see if they're true. She doesn't count on falling for Buffy. She certainly doesn't expect anything in return when she learns that the slayer has been sleeping with her brother.

Main characters: 1) Buffy, 2) Cora, 3) Spike

Lesser characters: 1) Willow, 2) Xander, 3) Giles, 4) Tara, 5) Anya, 6) Dawn, 7) Drusilla

**Character profiles:**

1) Name: Buffy Anne Summers

Age: 20 - 21

Birthday: April 14, 1980

Gender: Female

Skin Color: White (Tan)

Status: Human, Slayer

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 110lbs.

Eye Color: Blue-green

Hair Color: Dark brown (dyed blonde)

Siblings: Dawn (younger sister)

Accent: American

Lives: At home (Sunnydale, CA)

2) Name: Spike, William the Bloody, William Thornton

Age: 28 (human), 200 (vampire)

Birthday: August 20, 1772

Turned: April 25, 1800 (London, England)

Sire: Drusilla

Gender: Male

Skin Color: White (very pale)

Status: Vampire (chip in head), helps slayer

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 160lbs.

Accent: British

Eye color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown (bleached peroxide blonde)

Siblings: Cora (younger sister)

Lives: Crypt (Sunnydale, CA)

3) Name: Cora Guinivere Thornton

Age: 18 (human), 200 (vampire)

Birthday: February 12, 1782

Turned: April 25, 1800 (London, England)

Sire: Drusilla

Gender: Female

Skin color: White (very pale)

Status: Vampire

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120lbs.

Accent: British

Eye Color: Blue-gray-green

Hair color: Dark brown w/ red and blonde (dyed light blonde)

Siblings: Spike (older brother)

Lives: England, Hotel in Sunnydale, Spike's crypt, Crypt in Sunnydale, Slayer's basement

4) Name: Willow Rosenburg

Age: 20 - 21

Birthday: March 24, 1980

Gender: Female

Skin Color: White (pale)

Status: Human, Slayer's best friend

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115lbs.

Eye color: green

Hair color: red

Accent: American

Siblings: none

Lives: Buffy's house (Sunnydale, CA)

5) Name: Alexander Harris, Xander

Age: 20 - 21

Birthday: April 12, 1980

Gender: Male

Skin color: White (tan)

Status: Human, Slayer's friend

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 145lbs.

Accent: American

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark brown

Siblings: none

Lives: Apartment (Sunnydale, CA)

6) Name: Rupert Giles, Ripper, Giles

Age: 46 - 47

Birthday: February 20, 1954

Gender: Male

Skin color: White (tan)

Status: Human, Buffy's Watcher

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 180lbs.

Accent: British

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light brown

Siblings: none

Lives: Apartment (Sunnydale, CA)

7) Name: Tara Maclay

Age: 21 - 22

Birthday: January 8, 1979

Gender: Female

Skin color: White (pale)

Status: Human, Willow's girlfriend

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 140lbs.

Eye color: blue

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Accent: American (stutters)

Siblings: older brother

Lives: Buffy's house, apartment (Sunnydale, CA)

8) Name: Anya, Anyanka, Aud

Age: 20 - 21 (human, present), 17 (human, past), 1000 (demon), 21 (turned again)

Birthday: April 8, 980 A.D.

Turned: April 15, 997 A.D.

Turned again: July 23, 2001

Status: Human, Ex-demon, vengeance demon, Xander's girlfriend/fiancée

Demon boss: D' Hoffryn

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 115lbs.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Medium brown (dyed blonde)

Siblings: none

Accent: American

Lives: Xander's apartment, apartment (Sunnydale, CA)

9) Name: Dawn Summers

Age: 16 - 17

Birthday: October 11, 1984

Gender: Female

Skin color: White (tan)

Status: Human, Ex-key, Slayer's sister

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 120lbs.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: light brown

Accent: American

Siblings: Buffy (older sister)

Lives: Buffy's house (Sunnydale, CA)

10) Name: Drusilla

Age: 26 (human), 220 (vampire)

Birthday: March 30, 1754

Turned: December 25, 1780

Status: vampire

Sire: Angelus

Gender: Female

Skin color: White (very pale)

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: Dark brown

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 130lbs.

Accent: English

Siblings: none

Lives: Europe

11) Name: Medea

Age: 16 (human), 83 (vampire)

Birthday: (winter solstice) 1901

Turned: (full moon) 1917

Status: vampire, cousin of Dezso, 2nd cousin of Cora and William

Sire: Cora

Gender: Female

Skin color: White (very pale)

Eye color: violet

Hair color: Auburn

Height: 5' 4 1/2"

Weight: 105lbs.

Accent: Dutch

Siblings: none

Lives: Sweden (originally), Czechoslovakia (current)

12) Name: Dezso

Age: 17 (human), 81 (vampire)

Birthday: (spring equinox) 1902

Turned: (full moon) 1919

Status: vampire, cousin of Medea, 3rd cousin of Cora and William

Sire: Medea

Gender: Male

Skin color: White (very pale)

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Chestnut

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 130lbs.

Accent: Dutch

Siblings: none

Lives: Sweden (originally), Czechoslovakia (current)

**Chapter List:**

1) Shadow Woman

2) Just a Peek

3) Blast from the Past


	2. Chapter 1 Shadow Woman

**Chapter 1: Shadow Woman**

She stood back in the shadows just watching as they lit their candles and the redhead began the incantation. She didn't know why she was drawn to this place but she had a feeling that something of importance was happening here. At first she'd considered just leaving and going back to her search. But then the redhead had started chanting. She watched in interest as a snake emerged from the girl's mouth. She smiled. That was one tough little witch.

She was really anxious to see what would happen next as light started swirling about in the air, then a band of demons on motorcycles rudely interrupted the spell. She sighed in disappointment and frustration. She'd really wanted to know what was going to happen. Oh well. She would just have to go on back to her original quest. She crept through the woods until she found a road. She followed it, keeping on the side, until she reached the center of the town where all the shops were. She stood outside a shop called the Magic Box and could hear two of the women from earlier inside. They must've gone through the woods as well to get here. One of them was ranting herself into near hysteria while the other tried to calm her.

Deciding it was nothing of interest she kept on the roads until she heard shouting in the distance. She came upon a large gathering of demons around a fire. She saw them hook motorcycles up to someone. She could tell the someone wasn't human, wasn't alive at all. But she wasn't a vampire or demon either. Though it was a ridiculous thought, for a second she could have sworn it was a machine. Just then she saw another one. It looked exactly the same except… this was a human. 'This is just too strange', she thought and tried to make sense of the situation.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the machine was jerked in two directions, ripping it apart and sending sparks and parts every which way. The other screamed and took off running. 'Bizarre.' When the demons had cleared out she walked over to the head of the disassembled robot and studied the features. The woman it was designed after was really quite gorgeous. She wished for a second that she'd have stuck around. 'Now that's a woman I wouldn't have minded meeting', she thought sadly. Not many people could be around her without annoying her. 'Oh well, just another strange thing about this town.'

She was about to pick the head up when the rumbling of a nearby motorcycle caught her attention. She went back to the shadows as it approached the site and was surprise to discover who the riders were. 'Dear, sweet William. I've finally found you. How you've changed since I last saw you.' Then again, she hadn't seen him for 200 years. But who was the girl with him? She'd never seen her before. The strangest thing by far though was how they both seemed so disturbed by the robot being destroyed. They both seemed to be emotionally attached to it, as if it were a real person. Then she thought about the woman she'd seen earlier. 'Where do she fit in all of this? And why is my brother so concerned with that bloody robot?' Then the young girl started weeping as she pick up the head.

Spike wrapped Dawn up tightly in a hug and whispered, "Shhh… it's alright, bit. Don't cry. I'm sure Red will be able to fix her." "No, no. I can't have lost her again. Not again. Even Willow won't be able to fix her now." "You haven't lost her again niblet. You haven't lost her again because that wasn't Buffy. That was just a sodding robot that looked like your sister. She could never be Buffy. No one could be Buffy. She's gone and you have to accept that. She's not coming back. As much as it kills me to say it. She's not coming back", he choked the last sentence out as he started to cry too and squeezed Dawn a little tighter.

They both cried together for a few moments before separating again. Then the head spoke before it died. "I was here. Where did I go? Not me, me. The other me." the girl dropped it and took off before Spike had even turned around. "Niblet! Dawn!", he called after her then began running as well. She waited a few minutes then followed suit, curiosity consuming her. Around the corner of a building she witnessed the woman that looked like the robot fighting a demon to protect the people around her. Her frown intensifies as she recognized them.

They were the ones who had been doing the spell earlier. But she didn't recognize the other one. She looked wild, feral, ferocious, animalistic even. She turned and walked away. Somehow in the maze of buildings she'd lost track of her brother. As she retreated she saw the woman run away again. She seemed to have a habit of doing that. She made a mental note to look further into this woman later on. After she'd found her brother and confronted him. Suddenly her head was killing her. She needed something to eat. And soon. Her brother could wait.

She found the local butcher shop and bought some pig's blood. She hadn't drained a human in over a hundred years. Why should she start now? As soon as she'd satiated her hunger she walked on. This was going to be one hell of a long night. As soon as she picked up on her brother's scent she tracked him. He led her to a large hose. The lights were on. He stormed into the house angrily and started shouting. She peered through one of the large windows on the front of the house. The woman appeared at the top of the staircase after the girl her brother was still shouting at angrily.

Realization seemed to hit him and he fell silent. This was a very intriguing situation. However, she didn't fancy being discovered before it was time. She left and got herself a hotel room on the edge of town. It was very dingy and it was unlikely anyone would come looking for her here. Maybe tomorrow she'd make her presence known. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 2 Just A Peek

**Chapter 2: Just a Peek**

Cora awoke the next morning on the stiff mattress in the dingy little hotel room she'd gotten the previous night. She really should be asleep right now, as it was daylight outside. But she couldn't sleep for long with everything that was going on in her brain right now. So she instead opted to get up, take a shower, drink her cold pig's blood for breakfast, and go spy on her brother and the slayer. She left the hotel room and calculated the best way to avoid sunlight on the way to the slayer's house. She would, of course, have to take the sewers. Once in them she could navigate her way by using her vampiric senses.

She stood in the shade, away from the light on the balcony, and narrowed her eyes in search of the closest entrance. She spotted a large steel-covered manhole on the very edge of the parking lot. People were no doubt going to credit her as a loony when they saw what she was about to do. But it was either run with a blanket over her head and have people think she was out of her mind or get burnt to a crispy pile of ashes. She opted for the blanket display. It didn't really matter what they thought of her anyway. They were just mere mortals and their opinions held no sway over her actions or thoughts. She ran the stretch of parking lot in record time; blanket flapping behind her in the breeze the entire time.

She tore the lid off the drain and hopped in, landing with a splash in sewer water. She hadn't traveled by sewer for a very long time and she definitely wasn't happy about it now. Her boots and pants were going to be ruined. She had to have chosen today of all days to sport her brand-spanking-new leather pants and equally expensive designer boots. She grumbled. Just her luck. She should just stick to ratty, faded, worn-out, cheap jeans and T-shirts. But she wasn't half as worried about her shirt right now. It wasn't on the part of her that was constantly getting splashed with filthy water and who-knows-what else with ever step she took.

It was almost like trudging through mud. She didn't even want to think of what was down there. Too late. She didn't even need to look to know everything that was there. She could smell it. And it disgusted her. She shuddered and walked on. She somehow managed to find her way to Buffy's lawn without coming in contact with sunlight. She stood under the thick shade provided by a massive tree that led her right up to Buffy's window. She grinned. The slayer was probably still sleeping at these hours. It couldn't hurt to stare a little. Not much. Just enough to work up a good drool.

She climbed the trunk and peered through the glass of her window. There lay Buffy. Snug as a bug in a rug, sleeping in her bed. The sheets and comforter were tightly wrapped around her from the chin down. Her small form completely encompassed in comfortable warmth. For a second, Cora envied her. Being able to feel temperature as much as she could. For though she could still decipher between cold and hot, her sense of temperature wasn't as strong as it had been as a human. Her sense of smell and hearing had by far advanced. But that one had dropped. And sometimes she missed it.

She gazed longingly at the human lump on the bed. Part of her also wished she could be in there with the slayer. Their limbs tangled and wrapped around each other; sharing the small space and stealing the slayer's warmth. She must have sat there a good half hour watching the slayer sleep and daydreaming of things she could never tell anyone. The alarm clock buzzed loudly beside the bed. She frowned at it through the window. It had ended her dreamy lust filled thoughts. Buffy reached a hand from under the covers and banged the snooze button. Her arm fell limply at her side and she was out again before she could even get it back under.

Along with the arm was a beautiful golden shoulder on display. This she noticed was bare. Maybe that's why she was so tightly wrapped and thoroughly covered. Because she was naked and didn't want to risk anyone walking in and seeing her exposed that way, should the covers fall away during the night. She grinned wickedly and her mind returned to thoughts of being under there with her. Her mind was certainly in the gutter these days. All naughtiness and lust. She couldn't help it. One look at the petite blonde on the bed and she could form no other thought than, 'Want… want now'. It was pitiful. But right now she really didn't care. She just wanted to see what else was under there.

The alarm went off and this time as Buffy's arm flew the button to shut it up, her eyes fluttered open and tried to blink back the sleep that was threatening to consume her. Luckily, she was still to out of it to notice the vamp sitting outside her window watching her. Cora abruptly and hurriedly descended the tree to avoid being discovered. It was a shame she'd had to wake so soon. Well, if you consider two hours after her arrival soon. She'd been in a vital part of her fantasy when she'd had to leave. It was around midday now. It was about time she found out what her dear brother William was up to. Other than associating with the slayer and her friends that is.


	4. Chapter 3 Blast From the Past

**Chapter 3: Blast From the Past**

She practically skipped into the cemetery. Watching the slayer sleeping had improved her mood tremendously. She was finally going to have that long-needed chat with her brother. They had a lot to catch up on. She had a lot to tell him and was sure he had a lot to tell her as well. She definitely needed to know what the hell was going on. She stopped just outside his door and hesitated to knock. 'What if this is a bad idea?', she thought. But then again, there was no way she going to chicken out after traveling halfway around the world. It was now or never. 'What the hell, might as well do it.'

She pounded the door a few moment then stepped back and waited. After waiting two minutes with no reply she was about to knock again when the door opened and a sleep-rumpled William stared at her. "What the bloody hell do you want woman", he asked with a yawn at the end. He rubbed his bleary eyes with his fists. She frowned. He obviously wasn't fully awake. Firstly, because he didn't recognize her. Secondly, because he'd called her a woman and didn't notice she was a vampire. She frowned then said in the most sisterly tone she could muster, "Hello, William".

That seemed to snap him awake. From the second she spoke his eyes flew open and his jaw dropped in shock. He knew that voice. And now that he could see clearly, there was something about her face. Suddenly it hit him like a freight train. His sister. His 200 year old vampire sister, turned by Dru on the same night as him. His eyes widened as it sank in. She was in Sunnydale on his doorstep. But why? He'd had the inability to speak at first due in part to shock, but now he regained use of his voice.

"Cora?" He asked it in a voice that clearly stated the he hadn't ever thought he'd see her again. She just smiled and nodded. "Yes, William. It's me. I've been looking for you. Came from halfway across this world to find you." A tear of happiness formed in her eye. So here she was. Finally reunited with her brother. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the night Dru turned them. It had been her alone for a long time. Until she'd sired a woman, a relative to be specific, and she had in turn sired a man, also a relative.

It had been those three and the occasional vamp that they'd picked up on the way. But they never lasted long. They just got killed, were too annoying, or were slowing them down too much. Either way, it had mostly just been those three for a long time. Then she'd come here and left them behind in Europe. She was so happy to see her brother again. Seeing his sister getting misty-eyed brought a rush of emotion of him and he suddenly remembered how much he loved her.

He took her in his arms and held her close. "Oh, Cora. I've missed you so. I don't know why I never tracked you down. I should've." She could hear the guilt in his voice and felt the need to reassure him. "It's alright, William. None of that matters anymore. I've found you", she started and stepped back, "and we have a lot to catch up on". She wiped her eyes as he led her into the crypt. They sat side by side on the sarcophagus. Then suddenly panic overwhelmed him. What the hell was he going to tell her? That he had a chip and was in love with the slayer? Not bloody likely.


End file.
